El alba del mañana
by Ashabi
Summary: Sakura se muere por conocer a Sasuke sin fronteras, mas él aún está cerrado e inalcanzable para ella. El amor de ellos consiste en frases cortas y largas miradas, así que bajo la luna, Sakura se jura que su objetivo sigue vigente: conocer por completo al amor de su vida. [Inspirado en la canción "Me muero por conocerte" de Alex Ubago]


_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

• El alba del mañana • 

Sakura siempre ha muerto por conocer a Sasuke.

Sus orbes verdes fijaron el objetivo desde la primera vez que lo vio en la Academia Ninja, en aquella ocasión, sus labios rosados esbozaron una sonrisa sincera… de esas que llevaba sin reflejar desde que sus complejos por su amplia frente comenzaron.

Sus pequeñas manos solían dejarle un día a la semana una flor de papel en el pupitre, pues Ino solía decir que era una lástima que las flores murieran pronto y ella lo último que quería era darle un regalo que desapareciera con el tiempo. La última vez que Sakura observó como Sasuke tiró su flor semanal a la basura, ella sintió que su objetivo se desplomaba y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de quererlo desde lejos, convirtiéndose en una más que lo admiraba por sus habilidades.

Cuando el destino la llevó junto a él en el Equipo 7, el deseo de conocerlo a profundidad, de desvelar lo que atormentaba a aquel muchacho, la hizo madurar, trayéndole en el proceso muchas heridas pues cada día lo quería un poco más… hasta que llegó al amor.

Nació el sentimiento de querer besarlo hasta que sus bocas dolieran, abrazarlo y que él la abrazara con la misma intensidad y compartir las palabras jamás dichas. Al final, después de un tiempo, Sasuke se marchó y la mano de Sakura volvió a perder la oportunidad.

Ahora, muchos años después, sus manos descansan en el pecho de Sasuke mientras la luz de la luna los ilumina en su siesta al aire libre. Ella no está dormida y sabe que él sólo está dormitando, Sasuke jamás duerme en realidad. La mano de él le aprieta un poco más el agarre que mantiene en su cintura y Sakura suspira, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos el desnudo pecho de él.

Sus ropas yacen en algún lugar del amplio prado y lo único que les cubre es la gran capa negra que él viste durante sus viajes.

Sakura aún muere por lograr su objetivo de descifrar que tanto lo hace sufrir. Sabe que los besos esporádicos y hacer el amor cada vez que pueden no basta, porque aunque el cuerpo de él ya está en sus manos, aún falta ganar su alma. Cada día desea con más ansias conocer qué es lo que piensa Sasuke, anhela escucharlo hablar de su visión del mundo, vencer con él los fantasmas del pasado.

De pronto, la mano de él con algo de brusquedad se retira de su cintura y Sasuke se endereza con lentitud, observándola como quien mira algo por primera vez. Sakura recarga sus codos en el pasto y recarga su cabeza en las manos, devolviéndole la mirada totalmente ruborizada. Es tonto, lo sabe ella, pero no puede evitar pensar que ambos están desnudos por fuera y por dentro aún falta mucho por revelar.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke niega con la cabeza y vuelve a acostarse, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras dirige sus dedos hacia el puente de su nariz.

—Soñé mal… No te preocupes Sakura.

De contestaciones escuetas y miradas largas, así es su amor con él.

—No sé si esto te ayude pero yo te amo mucho, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura también muere por explicarle cada cosa que pasa por su mente sobre las cosas que ve del mundo, de charlar sobre sus sentimientos, por hacerlo reír…pero todo se lo guarda, la timidez sigue ganándole cuando él contesta con monosílabos.

Sasuke entonces le responde tomándola de la cintura y volviéndola a acomodar, acobijándola nuevamente con la capa. Sakura cierra los ojos cuando él la observa durante un largo rato y cuando siente que Sasuke ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos, abre uno de sus orbes verdes, sonriendo discretamente.

Hoy no ha abierto las pesadas puertas del interior de Sasuke, pero el corazón de ella late acelerado y motivado cuando reconoce que mañana será un nuevo día para intentarlo. Su objetivo sigue en pie más fuerte que nunca.


End file.
